What I desire
by AnotherChainedDoll
Summary: A one shot with Sebastian and Ciel, things get hot quickly. YAOI, don't like, don't read.


"Sebastian, this tea isn't to my liking," a voice echoed through the room, followed by the sound of tea being spilt onto the table.

"Sorry Bocchan, I will prepare another pot," I replied, walking towards Bocchan.

"No need now, I'm no longer in the mood for tea or food," the brat responded. "I'm in the mood for something else," I looked up and saw his glossy blue eye change into a glowing crimson before returning to its natural state.

"Well then, that's all very well for you, Bocchan," I muttered to myself, cleaning up the plates and tea cups. "I've taught you how to take a soul, go and show me how well you have listened."

"That is not what I desire either, Sebastian…" he trailed off. I paused and stood up straight while turning my head to gaze at him. Scenes which had happened a few days ago now, flashed through my head and how awfully erotic these images were. I licked my lips playfully and placed the objects in my hands on the silver cart. I gazed at Bocchan, his navy blue hair, his small, young, pale body looking so innocent and vulnerable. Between his stockings and shorts showed his milky flesh, soft to touch. I walked over to him, placing my finger under his chin and tilting his face towards mine.

"What _do_ you desire, my lord?" I questioned, smirking. His face, so childlike and flawless, was only a few centimetres away from mine, as I slowly arched my back to lean forwards. I looked into Bocchan's eyes. His face was a mixture of pain and pure ecstasy. I could see he was taking great pleasure in this. He looked back and a smile formed slightly.

"I-I desire _you_." He stuttered. I couldn't hold back my lust any longer. I moved almost without thinking. I kissed Bocchan passionately and to my surprise he kissed back; our tongues dancing around each other's. As we kissed I could feel myself getting hard, Bocchan was getting the same and I knew it was time. I picked him up; our lips still locked together and carried him to his bedroom, locking the door behind us. I threw him on the bed, stripped myself of my tail coat and un-buttoning my waist coat and trousers.  
Ciel, stared at me, biting his lip seductively, I moaned and crawled across the bed, our lips touched, soft and warm before diving deeper into the kiss making Ciel lie on his back. His hands roamed across my chest and back, making his way down towards my crotch. Moaning into his mouth, I began un-dressing him, hearing his soft moans made my penis grow stiffer. I turned him around vigorously, tearing off his shorts and un-buckling his stockings. I slipped out of my own trousers and paused.  
"This may hurt at first Bocchan" I said ready to place it in. "But you will become accustomed to it in-"

"Oh be quiet I don't care. Just put it in" he moaned longingly. I followed Bocchan's wish and thrusted quickly; Bocchan cried out in pain, his back arched so much I could see his face as tears escaping his eyes

"I do as you wish My Lord." I said slyly with a grin on my face. "Now, shall we continue?" he mumbled while nodding, his face bright red from pain and pleasure. My hand ran down Ciel's chest while the other stroked the small of his back. My body was arched over his hips; my lips came down to meet his neck. As I dug my nails into his flesh, he whimpered softly. I slid out quickly, turned him around so I could watch his face before sliding back forcefully. His face, scrunched up in pain and pleasure made me thrust once more. He moaned loudly and grabbed onto my arms. As I moved inside Bocchan his moans became less filled with pain and more drenched in pleasure every second. He grabbed my neck and lifted his head so he was looking in my eyes. Ripping of his eye-patch he shouted,  
"Sebastian, I order you; keep going until I pass out."

"Yes, my lord." I pulled him closer and kissed him passionately; his body contracting and relaxing in time with mine. I let his hands roam me freely as he wished as I continued thrusting.

"S-Sebastian~"

"My lord?" I panted.

"Harder~" he groaned, eye opening slightly. I smirked,

"Pardon?"

"Fucking harder, goddamn it!"

"Yes, my lord," I began then, to thrust and grind harder into Ciel, while clasping his erect penis in my hands. This pleasure, these hormones raving havoc in my body made me wonder why only now I have desired sex with Bocchan. I shrugged it off, shoving thoughts away and just pleasuring myself and Bocchan. Ciel's heavy breathing and grumbling paused for a moment and was replaced with a cry of pleasure and with that cry came one final blow. Gasping and sweating, I gazed down at Bocchan.

"I came" he huffed, tiredly.

"So did I, My Lord" I replied, as Bocchan's eyes rolled into the back of his head I pulled out and placed him under the bed-sheets. "Remember this Bocchan, for that was only practice." I whispered down his ear.


End file.
